Alamos
by TheDorks22
Summary: When a member of Parliament goes missing on foreign soil, Alex is sent to track him down before an international incident occurs.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, this is my first fanfic!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue me!**

* * *

James Radley was a well respected politician, famous for his clean, no mudslinging, campaigning. It was his reputation that had gotten him to where he was today, the acting Shadow Leader of the House of Commons.

James was proud of his success. He was everything that his older brother wasn't: he was wealthy, powerful, and one of the most eligible bachelors in the United Kingdom. In his eyes, his life was perfect.

But he wanted more.

Through out his life he strove to be the best, and his drive to succeed was insatiable.

His driver's clean shaven face turned to face him. "Sir, we've reached your destination."

Excellent.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought? Should I continue?**

**If I get positive reviews I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 1

** Hey peoples sorry for not updating my computer was being a spaz... anyway enjoy the chapter... ok... bye...**

**P.S. The 'first chapter' was actually the prolouge, so , yes, i know it was too short. But this one's not!**

* * *

Alex groaned and rolled over snatching his mobile off the nightstand next to his bed. He answered it with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Sorry for the timing, Alex. We need you to come in. There's a car waiting for you outside." With that the call ended and the line went dead. Alex groaned as he swung his legs out of bed and quickly dressed himself in the nearest articles of clothing available.

Careful not to make too much noise and wake Jack in the next room, Alex pushed open his bedroom door as he stepped into his trainers. He crept down the stairs, passed by the front door and slid open the kitchen window. He crawled trough the newly available exit and jogged around to the front of the house, not at all surprised to see a black sedan sitting in front of his house with the the engine already running.

Alex glanced back at the house but Jack's window was still dark. A part of him wished that Jack would wake up and protest him going, give him a viable excuse not to go, but the other, probably smarter part of him, was certain that Jack not knowing was a good thing.

Alex yanked open the rear door of the sedan and climbed into the back seat. The driver didn't look back at him or utter a sound when he closed the door with a little more force than was necessary. He simply pulled away from the curb, content to take Alex to his destination without asking questions.

When they finally reached the Bank, Alex was visibly tired. The bags under his eyes had became less noticeable, but had not disappeared. He stepped through the front doors and the car drove away.

Alex made his way up to Blunt's office, a path that was becoming familiar to him. When he reached the door he knocked and stepped away, biting back a yawn. Mrs. Jones came to the door and ushered him inside without a word.

"Alex, how nice of you to join us," Blunt greeted.

"Did I have a choice?" Alex snapped, in his tired and cranky state, he couldn't control his words, but Mr. Blunt didn't seem phased by his outburst. Instead he continued speaking as though Alex hadn't made any comment.

"We felt that this was of great importance. James Radley has gone missing, and-" Blunt couldn't as much as finish his statement before Alex interrupted.

"Who is James Radley?" Alex had never heard the name before so he wandered how he could be so important that MI6 would be concerned over his welfare.

"James Radley is the Shadow Leader in the House of Commons," Blunt sighed. Well, that explained it, he's a teenager, why would he pay attention to politics? "He has gone missing" Blunt continued, "and has been for around two days. He was to give a speech in Mexico but he never arrived.

"The only person who may know of his whereabouts was his driver. Mr. Johnson has gone missing as well. I have arranged for you to meet with Smithers immediately. Off you go." Blunt dismissed Alex.

* * *

**OK, so tell me what you think. See that little review button down there? Yeah, isn't it cute and it really wants to be clicked on. it's really easy so go on click 'cause on the prolouge like, a million ppl read it, but i only got 2 reviews so... i was sad, but i won't be if you review this one! ok, bye, have fun reviewing!(hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough)**


End file.
